


Touch me if you wanna lose

by strawberriesANDchocolates



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: #Dorks in Love, #MewGulf, #established relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates
Summary: Ever since Mew and Gulf got into a relationship they never shied away from showing their love through physical affections. Their friends and family were used to it, and they always teased them with how they were never able to stop touching each other. One day when Mew visited Gulf he noticed that something strange was going on, and he wanted answers. However, the answer he got was not one he had expected, and he suddenly found himself in a VERY difficult and unpredicted situation..
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274
Collections: ABEChallenge2





	Touch me if you wanna lose

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MadReisz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz) in the [ABEChallenge2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ABEChallenge2) collection. 



Mew and Gulf were..touchy, to say the least. Everyone around them knew this. Mild, Kawnoah, Run, Mame, even their parents knew that whenever they were together, there was no way their hands would stay anywhere else than on the other person, stroking or caressing, and sometimes they would even sneak in a kiss or two or a hundred. Everyone around them were used to their affection for each other as boyfriends. They loved each other, so why should they stop showing that love? 

Neither Mew or Gulf ever thought there would be a time where they would purposely try to NOT touch each other....

\----

"Phiii."

Mew turned his head at the familiar voice only to have Gulf's head suddenly fall onto his shoulder with a heavy thumb. It made him chuckle, Gulf resting on his shoulder with closed eyes. The man seemed utterly exhausted, and he felt the same exhaustion himself. After a whole day of events and greeting fan after fan, it was finally time to rest behind the scenes, so he had decided to sit by one of the tables and play a game on his phone. It was like a massage to his tired, overworked mind.

However, Gulf was ready to sleep as usual, but not on the chair or on a matress or on a bench or anything like that at all; nope, it HAD to be on Mew! He had noticed all the comments from Wanjaais calling him SuppaSeat..haha, that always made him giggle. He was really turining into Gulf's personal chair..and bed. And of course, he was also his boyfriend. That was the most important part.

"Tired?" He asked, and got a lazy nod in return. He felt it on his shoulder more than he saw it.

Then he suddenly had an idea, and pulled Gulf's chair closer; "Come on," he said and patted on his lap, "sleep here. That's more comfortable."

Gulf didn't even say anything, but just laid down over his own chair now pulled close to Mew's, and put his head in Mew's lap that created the perfect pillow for him.

"Is that better?"

"Hmm." And there was another lazy nod. Cute.

Honestly, just the way Gulf was laying on his lap like that, snuggled up to him like a little cat made him smile and feel butterflies in his stomach all over again, and he couldn't stop himself from gently running his fingers through the man's soft locks. It was like watching a baby sleep; HIS baby.

"Aish, you're at it AGAIN!"

His chocolate eyes quickly turned to find Mild within their gaze, and he blinked in confusion; "Huh??"

"You're ALWAYS like this! Cuddling, kissing, touching, all the damn time. No wonder I lose my appetite whenever I'm around you too," Mild said and scrunched his face in fake disgust before he went over to the table to grab a bottle of water, several bottles still available for the crew to take after a long day of work.

Mild's words cause the corners of his mouth to turne upwards in a smile, and he chuckled.

"I like how you always complain but you're still seen as the captain of 'the MewGulf ship'."

"Yeah, and I'm even competing with Run! It's not fair! He's winning over me!"

"Of course I am." A new voice entered the room, and it was none other than the man they were speaking about, Run, with a satisfied smirk stuck on his face. Mild rolled his eyes at him. 

"Besides, it's easy to get the good stuff with you two. You're ALWAYS together. I would be surprised if you could NOT touch each other all the time."

Mild nodded, and suddenly he and Run were in a deep conversation about which of them, Mew or Gulf, would last longer without touching the other. Meanwhile Mew shook his head at the two goofs, and proceeded to look down at his boyfriend with a whipped smile. 

"Why should I stop touching you when I'm the only one who's blessed with the gift of being allowed to?" He whispered at the sleeping baby on his lap as he stroked his hair again with nothing but tenderness and pure love.

\----

This time they were at Kawnoah's place. It was a sunny afternoon and their stomachs were filled with food after the delicious snacks that Kawnoah had bought in honor of them coming to eat there and have some fun. Even though Kawnoah didn't really have a role in TharnType S2, they wanted to maintain their friendship. Casted together or not, they were all friends, and that wasn't gonna change. 

So today had been a Mew-Gulf-Kawnoah day, and it had been a lot of fun. Mew found it nice to finally be able to relax, and also be in a place where he didn't have to hide his love for the man sitting next to him. He was able to kiss him, hold him and have his arm around him as much as he felt like. That was true bliss.

"Let me just go do the dishes since you're the guests and I will be right back. And don't be naughtey while I'm not here, okay?" Kawnoah teased and then walked out the livingroom with his hands filled with plates and cutlery.

Mew turned slightly to make sure Kawnoah had walked out the room, before he planned on meeting Gulf's plump lips in a much needed kiss, now when he finally had the chance. Though Gulf was a lot faster than him, and suddenly he was assulted with nothing but lips and tounge and heavy breaths sending a shiver down his spine. He grabbed his lover by the hair to keep him close and sucked on his bottom lip which always made the other moan deliciously. There was a fire spreading in his stomach, and if he could, he would push Gulf down onto the couch and have him right then and there, but he knew they were at Kawnoah's place. They could only have this little moment where they were alone, Kawnoah not able to spy on them, before they would have to go back to just sitting with little innocent touches here and there.

"Mhm-Meeww," Gulf whined and tugged at his hair in a way that made his hips thrust forward. If only that had been into Gulf's soft but tight heat. "Can't we..go home? I don't wanna wait anymore.."

Mew was a bit surprised at this. Yes, Gulf was a forward guy, but he was also a cute baby who he loved to pamper. He hadn't expected to be assulted with this in Kawnoah's home, which meant he couldn't just do whatever he wanted, and that was what he needed right now. It was what they both needed.

It also made him smile that Gulf called both their places home. It didn't matter to either of them where they were, if it was Gulf's place or Mew's place. Both places were home to them, places where they could be themselves and just BE. And right now, getting away from here to somewhere private was very tempting. 

"Are we needy today?" He couldn't stop his teasing, because he knew the pout he would get in return, which he did only seconds after, and it made his heart flutter.

"You're the one who should take responsibility for the way you have been groping my thighs all damn day!"

"Well, you know how much I love your thighs." With those words Mew decided to let a veiny hand slowly move up Gulf's thigh there was sadly hidden underneath the fabric of his jeans, and he saw the way Gulf's Adam's apple moved when he swallowed thickly. He knew how sensitive his thighs were, plus he was very fond of playing with them himself. How could he ever say no to such beautiful thighs when they deserved all the appreciation in the world?

What Mew didn't see coming was how Gulf ever so slowly moved closer until his lips were touching his ear, and whispered; "Then how about you do something about it?"

Now it was Mew's turn to swallow. The other's voice was raspy, flirting with his ear, slightly nibbling at the lobe which caused him to wiggle in his seat. He could even feel the smirk against his ear. Dammit, he could never resist, not when it was his favorite kitten playing with him.

"Kawnoah!" Mew noticed the satisfied smile on Gulf's lips when he called their friend, and he smiled back at him with a promise in his eyes that said 'you're SO gonna get it for this', but Gulf seemed to enjoy the attention a little too much, and was excited for it. Kawnoah was luckily quick to come back into the livingroom with a big questionmark stuck on his face.

"What? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, Kawnoah, there's nothing wrong, buut.." He glanced at his boyfriend out the corner of his eyes. The man looked so innocent right now compared to what he had just done, that brat. "Actually we just realised we have to leave.. We're really sorry, but we have to go now. It's nothing serious, don't worry, just..yeah." 

Kawnoah looked him up and down with disbelief in his eyes, before he raised a dark eyebrow; "You're leaving me so you can be in private together, right?"

Well, it seemed Kawnoah wasn't stupid and could see right through his blushing cheeks and probably red and swollen lips from how he and Gulf had been eating each other just moments ago. 

"Uhm.." 

How the fuck did one answer that? 

"You know what, never mind, I don't wanna know," Kawnoah said and shook his head while moving his hands in front of him as if he was trying to push away all thought of Mew and Gulf together and what they would be doing as soon as they got out of here, "just go and..do what..yeah. What you need to do. Just don't make me watch." The man then comically put his hands in front of his eyes, and that made Mew chuckle.

"Don't worry, we weren't doing anything. We're just gonna go now then.."

"Yeah yeah, I don't believe shit from you."

Apparently he couldn't lie to Kawnoah either cause he saw right through his lies. He was observant as hell. 

When he got up form his chair and turned to Gulf, he couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk on his lips, and he glared at him for bringing him into this situation. However, one could say he had brought himself into this situation as he had been the one who couldn't keep his hands away from his boyfriends thighs. But he couldn't help it, and those thighs were HIS thighs, so he was allowed to touch them. Period! 

"Bye Kawnoah, we had a good time," he said, and Kawnoah just rolled his eyes at the couple; "I'm sure you did. You didn't make my couch dirty while I was gone, right? Behave! Jeezz, you two can't keep your hands off of each other for two minutes, I would like to see you try.." He was playing all tough and yelling at them, but with a smile on his lips that let them know that he was just teasing them like the annoying friend he was. All of their friends were annoying, but he was very grateful for them, even when they were annoying and pestering them about how inseperable they were.

Mew dragged his boyfriend out of the building and into his car which was parked out front, just waiting for them to get inside and take them home where they could do what they both wanted to do so badly. His blood was already pumping, and he was half hard in his jeans, the fabric a bit tight on his length that wanted to escape. 

Without a word they both put on their seatbelts, and then Mew started the car and settled out into the road. It was difficult to focus, but he told himself that if he got them into an accident, he wouldn't be able to come home and fuck his boyfriend. 

"Meeww," Gulf whined almost like when he had whined his name after their heated kiss in Kawnoah's condo, and all of his nerves tingled in response to the siren call. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on the inside of his thigh, and he panicked. He was driving! How could he handle driving AND have Gulf's hand on his thigh? 

"Gulf, you can't do this now, please," he begged his lover, and glanced at him for a moment which turned into longer than it should, because the way Gulf looked at him was as if he was already eating him alive. He would give EVERYTHING to be naked right now and press up against Gulf's just as naked body. 

"I can't wait..can't we..do it in the car?"

Huh? In-in the car? WHAT!? Mew felt his brain stop, and he was frozen in his seat, still trying to absorb the words in his mind. 

Gulf wanted him to fuck him..in his car..probably in the backseat..now..

This was a lot to take in.

"Y..You want us to do it..here?" Mew raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who nodded, and then that devlish smirk was back, turning his whiny baby into the devil brat he was. He loved both sides of Gulf, the cute side and the mischevious side. Both had him whipped. 

"Yes, I want you now, Mew. Can't you pull over somewhere? I can't wait.. We gotta practice for season 2, right?"

How could someone's voice sound so innocent and yet say such sinful words? That was what was going through Mew's mind as he desperatly looked for a spot to park the car out of people's sight. He wasn't interested in someone spying on him and his boyfriend making love, and yet that somehow sparked this enticing feeling in his stomach, the possibility of getting caught. 

He remembered that Mame had leaked that there was gonna be a car sex scene between Tharn and Type in season 2, and now he couldn't wait to get the real deal, to so called "practice" it with the man he loved and needed like oxygen.

"I'm gonna die some day because of you, Gulf," he groaned and finally found a satisfying spot away from the road, a little side road where no one were around, leading into a more nature-filled area. 

Gulf chuckled; "Won't mind dying while inside me, right?"

That made Mew smile, Gulf used a twist of Tharn's line from episode nine against him. "No, I won't mind. That would be the best way to die," he said honestly, and then stopped the car in the comfort of bushes and trees around them. 

As soon as he stopped the car he got a lap filled with Gulf who started attacking his neck with kisses, nibbles and even sucking marks into the sensitive skin there, and he moaned and took off his seatbelt.

"Come on, into the backseat.."

"I wanna ride you," Gulf chimed while getting into the backseat and pulling Mew with him who was soon gonna have a seisure if Gulf didn't shut up and kiss him. 

"My pleasure," Mew said with a smile on his lips, and tugged at Gulf's hair which made him whimper. The sound was like music to his ears and made him completely hard in his pants. Gulf could probably feel it since he was sitting on his lap, cock against cock with only thin layers of fabric seperating them. 

He admired his lover, his messy hair, his swollen lips and his blown-with-desire eyes, before he dived into a deep kiss, and then Gulf was all he could see, taste and feel for the next hour, as they messed up the car and fogged up the windows.

\----

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

"Honey, I'm hoome!!"

"I'm not your honey!" Gulf proceeded to yell form the living room, before Mew began to hear the pat pats of footsteps on the wooden floor coming closer and closer. Only seconds after his Yai Nong was standing in the hallway with him, leaned up against the door frame, wearing a pair of simple shorts and a t-shirt, and yet Gulf had never looked more delicious. Especially in shorts because Mew had a thing for those lovely legs and they were on full display right now, making him want to grab them and spread them around his hips.

"Mew!"

He blinked when he finally returned to reality, and a blush coated his cheeks. Dammit, he couldn't even look at Gulf for one second before his mind went in completely non-innocent directions. "Sorry, hi," he said bashfully before he locked the door behind him and walked further into the condo.

It still baffled him that he was now able to let himself into Gulf's condo. It was only a few days earlier that Gulf had told him that he could have a spare key for his place so he could come over and let himself in whenever he wanted. That had touched Mew's heart and all he was able to do was kiss his boyfriend like he was the most precious human being on earth, which to him, he was. He had then in return given Gulf a key for his place as well, so now they could come and go as they pleased. They lived far apart but wanted to be together more, and so now he was standing in the hallway of Gulf's home with a bag in his left hand, because he was gonna sleep over for a little while. It was gonna be difficult to avoid the fans' observant gazes, but he was ready to take a little more precaution to be able to spend more time with his Yai Nong.

"Why are you apologizing.." Gulf mumbled to himself with a confused shake of his head that made all of his cute waves bob fourth and back, before he shot him a cute smile, "never mind, come in! Make yourself at home. You can put your bag in the bedroom and unpack some stuff there, whatever you need to be comfortable, and- oh!"

Instead of doing what his lover had just instructed him to do, he sneaked up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around his tiny waist, holding him as close as possible. Gulf was warm and he smelled sweet even though he didn't eat sweets, which he found very wierd, because Gulf even TASTED sweet when they kissed, and his skin too. It was still a mystery for him to this day. When he buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed in he noticed the scent of nature too, grass and sunshine. This was Gulf. HIS Gulf. It made him smile against the sensitive skin, and soon he felt Gulf wiggle in his embrace.

"Phii, what are you doing?" Gulf asked him that cute voice, and Mew melted on the spot. 

"Just embracing my honey, I missed you."

"I told you to not call me honey!" 

Mew couldn't stop his laughter at the fit, and yet Gulf didn't remove himself from his embrace. "What do you rather want me to call you then? Hmm? Maybe..babe? Or do you prefer baby?" He leaned forward and nibbled at the other's earlobe, and he heard Gulf's breath hitch. 

"Meeww, let me goo," Gulf whimpered cutely, "you gotta unpack right? Don't get distracted now."

Slowly he let go of his lover, but not before he had pressed a kiss to one of those apple cheeks. "You're the one distracting me, baby, so you can only blame yourself," he teased, and he saw Gulf's cheeks now redden. He had called him baby before, but every time somehow maneged to turn Gulf a little bashful. It was adorable. As if he almost couldn't believe that he was being called that.

Even though he already knew here the bedroom was Gulf showed him the way and told him to unpack whatever he needed to unpack, and Mew proceeded in doing so with another kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Half an hour later they were standing in the kitchen and cooking some food. It was a cozy thing to do for them, to cook together and take in part in something so domestic just for the two of them. 

"Yai Nooong.." Mew felt clingy, and who was he to stop from being clingy with his boyfriend? Gulf was his BOYFRIEND and he was staying to sleep over here for a little while, so he might as well get the best of it. So he again decided to walk behind his lover and wrap his arms around his waist to feel his comfortable heat again him again, but Gulf wiggled in his grip and chuckled. 

"Mew, you're distracting us again. Let's cook, okay? I'm so hungry, I'm STARVING," Gulf said with a smile and continued to cook. He wasn't really paying attention to the way Mew was holding him, and that got Mew a bit confused. However, he let go of Gulf and helped him with the rest of the cooking before they could sit down on the couch and eat their dinner together. 

What had just happened in the kitchen was still stuck with him. It wasn't a big deal because they were cooking after all, and they were both hungry, but..still, Gulf usually didn't reject his touch like that. 

He took the chance and glanced at the other through the corner of his eye, and saw him very focused on the game there was in TV right now. He seemed normal, still smiling, still relaxed, it was just..Gulf. But then what happened in the kitchen? And why was he so worked up about this? It had not just happened once but twice if he counted the episode in the hallway earlier. He felt like something was off, he knew Gulf after all, and he had no idea what it was.

By the time they were done with dinner they sat in the couch together and relax and watched some more TV. Usually in these situations they would cuddle, either Gulf's head would be on his shoulder or chest or he would just have an arm wrapped around him, and when either of them were really tired, they would rest their head on the other's lap. Mew glanced at Gulf again and then slowly started sneaking his arm around his shoulders, leaning it on the backrest of the couch. His fingers had just a moment of touching Gulf's soft shoulder, before Gulf changed position, and he was now out of his reach. 

Every alarm clock rang in his mind. Why the fuck was Gulf rejecting his touch? Had he done something wrong? If he had he wanted to apologize, but he couldn't know if Gulf didn't talk to him.

"Gulf.."

"Yes?" Gulf answered while still looking at the TV. This was frustrating.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He chose to let out the question in his mind without any hesitation, he wanted an answer and he wanted it NOW. Gulf then finally turned to look at him, but there was something in his eyes he couldn't quite understand.

"What do you mean, Phi?"

Dammit, of course he had to try and soften his heart with the 'Phi'. "I mean that ever since I came here today you've been telling me to let you go whenever I held you, and just now you wiggled away when I tried to hold you. I thought you liked when I held you."

"I do."

"Then what is this about?"

His boyfriend looked away for a second before he looked back again, and that was when he saw it; Gulf was looking at him with absolute amusement, teasing him, and the smile that spread on his lips said it all. He was having a blast making him sit on the edge of his seat.

"Mew..I have an idea."

An idea? This was getting more and more confusing. 

He turned a little in his seat so he could face Gulf and nodded; "Okay, what is the idea?"

Gulf got himself into a comfortable position as well so they could easier look at each other, and looked up at him with those chocolate bambi eyes that always made him weak in the knees. Not those thoughts now! Mew thought to himself, gotta focus!

"You know how everyone always comments on how touchy we are and that we would never be able to stop touching each other?"

Mew nodded. He couldn't even remember every time people had said that to them because it had happened SO many times now that he couldn't count. Mild, Run, Kawnoah, Mame, P'Tee, and many many more were able to witness their love and commented on it every time.

"Well..when I was talking to Mild this morning, he mentioned yet again that he was sure we wouldn't be able to stay away from each other. He said that if it was a bet, he didn't even know who was gonna cave in first. So I thought..what if we made a bet about trying not to touch each other for as long as possible?"

A part of him felt extremely relieved with this new information. Gulf wasn't pulling away because he had done something wrong and upset him, but because of..well, this. 

"Mild gives you the most stupid ideas." He couldn't stop teasing his Yai Nong, and suddenly a pillow was thrown at his face which made him laugh. "Fuck, Gulf, you gave me a heart attack! I thought I had done something wrong and you were pulling away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Phi, I'm not mad or anything, I just..would like to try to see if I can make you cave in." 

Mew observed as a devlish smirk spread on Gulf's pillowy lips, and suddenly all blood ran from his head to in between his legs. Shit. Gulf was serious about this. 

"What does the winner get?"

Gulf's smile turned bigger, and he came a little closer before he almost whispered; "Whatever they want."

His throat felt dry. W-whatever they wanted? If he won, he could have WHATEVER HE WANTED from Gulf? Not that he wasn't already getting everything he wanted from him, but still, this was a very enticing game somehow, and he was willing to play. He was competitive, and Gulf was not the one who was gonna make him cave in, but he was the one who was gonna make Gulf cave in! That was his goal now. 

"Okay. It's a deal."

Before he knew it those words had come out of his mouth, and Gulf looked as mischevious as ever while at the same time clapping his hands so cutely. How could someone look so much like a devil and yet so cute at the same time??

"Yay!! So, we cannot touch or kiss or basically anything that has to do with physical touching, okay?"

He suddenly realised how difficult this was gonna be. Gulf was so warm, like the sun, HIS sun, so soft and at the same time shapely and firm, his lips sweet and plump, but now he couldn't enjoy any of those things. He loved to touch Gulf, and because of this bet, he couldn't. Well, he just had to make Gulf cave in fast then. 

"Okay, it's a deal," Mew said, and then smirked as he leaned forward, startling his lover until he was covering the slightly smaller body completely, "but first from tomorrow, right now I need a recharge before we start this..arrangement." 

\----

**DAY 1**

Gulf was sitting in his couch alone and was playing games on his phone. He was all alone right now as Mew had decided to go out and work out at the fitness close by. 

Being alone in his condo left Gulf to his own thoughts, and he couldn't stop them from trailing onto the bet they had made yesterday; no touching, no kissing, no ANYTHING, and the person who failed first would have to give the other WHATEVER they wanted. After their sexy times last night they had both made sure not to touch each other, which meant that today was day one of the bet.

He was a competitive person, maybe even more than Mew, which was why he was sure he was gonna win this bet. He was the one who was gonna fight the most to make his boyfriend give in, and knowing all of his weak points made it even easier. Smirking to himself, he closed down his game and leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

"What should I wish for when I win?" He asked himself and the walls around him, wondering what exactly he wanted once Mew would cave in. This was something both he and Type had in common, and he knew that, and it was the want to win, and knowing they would win. However, sometimes Type lost because he couldn't hold himself back.

Gulf decided that he wanted to be different and show his boyfriend that no matter what, he was going to win this. And maybe, just maybe, he was putting a little too much energy into this bet, but he didn't care. It was fun! Mew was softer and more touchy than him, so he didn't see it as a problem winning. Besides, then he could also tell all their friends, including Mild, that they had actually tried this bet, and that it was now for sure that Mew was the more clingy one.

A sound from the hallway broke him out of his trance, and he opened his eyes and looked up in the direction of the hallway where he had heard the sound. He recognized it, it was the door opening and closing, and the only one who could come and go as they pleased, was his boyfriend.

He sat up in the couch and almost dropped his phone onto the table instead of putting it down calmly, when he saw Mew who appeard in the doorframe to the livingroom. 

Mew was..wet. Like, from sweat. He was sweaty all over, even his hair was falling down his forehead, and his skin was glittery and filled with star-like drops that he would give anything to lick off of his skin. In that moment he licked his lips and moved his gaze up to the other's face that looked a bit flushed, and Mew was looking at him through charmingly hooded eyes. Even his shirt was soaked. And his arms..damn, his arms. Mew was wearing a tank top, so those strong arms were on full display for him, muscles even more prominent because of the sweat casting a heavenly glow.

"Gulf? Gulf, you okay?"

For a long moment he didn't respond, but when he finally realised that his boyfriend was calling his name, he blinked and returned to reality. Though reality was just a painful as his fantasy, because Mew was still standing there, only a couple of meters away from him, and all he wanted to do was grab him and pull him close and go with him into the shower, but he couldn't do that because of the bet. That stupid bet. It was really the wrong time he had decided to do it. Fuck! 

"I'm okay, what is it?" 

"Nothing, it's just..you seemed pretty far away in your mind, that's all," Mew chuckled, and even just his chuckle was sexy when he looked like THAT. He suddenly hated having such a handsome boyfriend who was the reason why he had been so far away in his mind, some pretty..intense stuff were going on in there.

"I just zoned out, that's all, sorry," he said and shook his head and lifted a hand to underline his words. Then he observed Mew smirk, before he went in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okaay, if you say so, baby. I'm gonna go for a shower."

Gulf caught himself staring at Mew's back and nice ass as he walked out the room, and he almost wanted to punch himself for being so stupid that just on the first day he was close to losing the bet. Mew had done this on purpose, he KNEW it! That smirk on his lips had said it all, that handsome bastard was smug because he knew exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend. And now because of that, he was now the one sweating in the couch while listening to the water running in the bathroom in the shower, wishing to be there with the other.

It was official. Mew was trying to kill him, and for the first time since they started the bet, he was afraid to lose.

This was gonna be much harder than he had predicted.

\----

**DAY 2**

After what had happened yesterday Mew couldn't stop himself from feeling smug. They were both competitive and he knew how much his boyfriend was gonna try to win this bet, however he had tricks up his sleeve. Yesterday had proven to him that it wouldn't take a lot to make his Yai Nong cave in, he was sure of it. 

Though he wondered just how long would take before that would happen. Two days? Three days? Five days? A part of him hoped it wasn't gonna take too long, because he wanted to touch and kiss his boyfriend as soon as possible, but he also wanted to win. 

He would just have to make it impossible for Gulf to not touch him, and he knew all his weak spots. Easy! Gulf hadn't touched him yesterday even after what happened, but that didn't make him doubt himself, it just confirmed that he was on the right track, and sooner rather than later, Gulf wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the different channels, hoping to find something better than the news to watch. Maybe there a movie on or something somewhere. If not he could always put a movie on a continue a show, but he found it cozy to watch something movies when they were airing on TV right in that moment. He knew he was maybe a bit wierd about that, but that was how he felt. 

Sitting on the couch in the evening while eating a big bowl of chocolate ice cream after a hard workout yesterday was the perfect life. He felt completely relaxed in his shorts and thank top, however, even though he was playing tough about the bet and all, he could feel a bit of tense-ness in his shoulders from not being able to touch his boyfriend. He knew it was bad, they had only not touched each other for a day, almost two days now, after all, but still..he loved touching his Yai Nong. It was a way for him to show affection and love for him, and so he felt the need to do just that whenever he laid his eyes on the beautiful man he was so lucky to be able to call his.

Maybe the reason he was eating chocolate ice cream right now was because he couldn't eat his favorite chocolate there was in the shower at the moment..

"Mew, do you want the shower now?"

He looked up once he heard the familiar cute voice. He had been so focuse don his thoughts that he hadn't realised the water had stopped running in the bathroom where he knew Gulf was taking a shower.

As soon as he laid his eyes on his Yai Nong, he froze in his spot, in the middle of taking another bite of ice cream. 

His Yai Nong was almost completely naked. If it wasn't for the white towel around his hips that complimented his skin color well and brought contrast, Gulf would have been standing naked right there in front of him. The towel was so damn low on his hips he could even see his hip bones peeking out, and he was close enough for him to just lean forward and rip the offending fabric off. However, he didn't as he was completely frozen while watching Gulf who looked like some Greek God sent from the heavens above. It should be illegal to look like that. 

Gulf's caramel skin was even still damp, his eyes catching a few spots where the drops were travelling down skin and muscle, caressing every crease and bump on its way. HE wanted to do that. He wanted HIS tounge to dig into every curve and caress it until he had Gulf moaning and wrecked underneath him. And even his soft tummy that looked so cute that he loved to touch and nuzzle all the time..

"Mew? Halloooo? Are you in there? Don't make me call an ambulance or something now." 

Gulf's teasing cased him to almost flinch, and he looked up into his eyes to find something hidden deep in there, it..it was pride. Gulf was proud and smirked at him with the most devlish smile he had ever seen. This was planned all along, to bring him to his knees without even saying a word. All Gulf had to do was show up looking like a snack and he was done for and Gulf knew that. He was definitietly paying him back for the dirty move yesterday.

"Gulf!" He yelled, and before he knew it he had thrown a pillow at his boyfriend who caught it with laughter so sweet he wanted to wrap it up and listen to it forever. 

"What? I had to shower. If you need to shower it is all yours now." With those words Gulf threw the pillow back at him, and funny enough it landed right in his face, slapping him with his own medicine. 

He grabbed the pillow with a grunt and only just maneged to see Gulf's beautiful sun-kissed back as he walked out before he was left alone again, and he leaned back into the couch with a sigh. Suddenly he felt something slightly wet in his hands, and upon looking down at the pillow still in his embrace, he realised that it was now a little wet from Gulf who had touched it before. Well, that was his own fault as well. 

But what he noticed most of all was the sudden sweet smell there was still lingering in the air. It had also been there when Gulf had stepped into the livingroom, it was his shampoo and body soap that smelled like that. He put the pillow up to his nose and sniffed, and that was when he realised that in the span of those few seconds that Gulf had held the pillow, the scent of his shampoo and body soap had soaked into the fabric as if it was a sponge, and now it smelled like his boyfriend. He took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in the sweet scent, and wiggled a bit in his seat. Even Gulf's scent was enough to rile him up, especially since he hadn't been able to touch him for almost two days.

He was done for.

\----

**DAY 3**

"Gulf, I'm back!" Mew said into the familiar condo, the sweet scent of his lover immediately caressing his nostrils as he stepped inside, and he couldn't stop a little smile at that. It was a sunny sunday, and so he and his parents had decided to spend some time together and go out to eat somewhere. It had been a nice time but it was always even nicer to come back to his boyfriend. Sadly their bet did change some things, because usually he would be able to cuddle Gulf on the couch or kiss him senseless before bed, but the last two, now almost three days, he couldn't. He felt kind of weak, but hey, he was weak for his boyfriend so it made sense. 

When he got no response in return which made him frown, and walked further into the condo and inspected it with his chocolate eyes, and found..nothing. No Gulf, no sign of him at all. The kitchen was empty, the livingroom was empty, even the bathroom was empty, and he wasn't there to greet him in the hallway. That was odd.

"Meeww.."

The sound of his boyfriend's voice caught him off guard, and then he sprinted in the direction of that voice calling his name. Was something wrong? It sounded like a plea, like Gulf really needed him or something. What had happened while he had been gone?

He followed Gulf's voice into the bedroom and opened the door from it being halfway closed; "Gulf, I-"

As soon as his eyes met the other man before him, he froze and felt the heat spread through his veins.

There was Gulf, laying on the bed, NAKED, with his legs spread wide, fingering himself. FINGERING HIMSELF. Gulf hadn't even known how to do that to begin with so back when they got together he had taught him how to do it. But this..this was waaaayy too much for his already weak heart from not being able to touch him. Gulf calling his name had been a plea, but not a plea for help; it had been a plea for HIM.

Gulf looked like the whole treat he was with everything on display for him to see and touch. That caramel skin, slightly sweaty, spread legs so he could watch those soft thighs that he loved to bite and lick on like they were his favorite treat. A hand in between his legs with wet sounds filling the room from the way he moved them in and out of himself. And as his gaze moved up he found the other's face, and Gulf looked utterly WRECKED. Needy, whiny, and sweaty, with soft locks spread everywhere that he wanted to run his hands through so badly. 

"Meeww.." Gulf whined again, and seemed to not be shy AT ALL because of the desire being too big that he couldn't hold back anymore, and neither could he. It took less than a second for him to shove himself into the bed and attack his boyfriend with lips and tounge, sucking his mouth as if sucking his life back into his veins. His whole body shuddered at the much needed sensation. Fuck, he had missed this so much. He should never have agreed to this bet. Fuck the bet, fuck everything and everyone. All he needed was Gulf underneath him.

Gulf seemed pleased when he kissed him senseless and returned the kiss with the same passion and need, and mewled happily while he wrapped his arms around Mew's shoulders. He held tight onto him, as if he couldn't bare the thought of Mew leaving, and Mew had no plans to leave. If anything, Gulf had just booked himself in for making love all day and night. 

"Fuck, I missed you, baby," he moaned against Gulf's lips, and Gulf moaned again; "Meeww..come on, off," the man begged while pulling at his clothes, and Mew wasn't gonna try to resist that. He broke the kiss for just a moment even though he didn't want to and ripped off the offending fabric of his shirt, before he met his lover's plump, juicy lips again. It was like returning to his own piece of heaven. Gulf was his heaven, his joy, his love, and right now it felt like he had come back to that heavenly space and he NEVER wanted to leave again.

He bit at Gulf's bottom lip and pulled, and in return he was rewarded with a delicious moan, while he felt Gulf's hands move underneath him. Gulf was no longer fingering himself but was working on his pants, and he was already hard and stretched the fabric which didn't feel comfortable at all. It was a relief when Gulf finally pulled down not only his pants, but also his boxers, and his cock bounced out into the free air. He moved away to take it off but then a soft and wet hand wrapped around his length and started tugging at it, and he shivered with a deep groan. Fuck, he had missed being touched by his boyfriend. The hand was wet as it stroked him and he realised it was the hand which fingers had been buried inside of Gulf's wet heat, and his skin felt incredibly sensitive and hot at the thought.

It was with difficulty that he finally got off his pants and boxers while Gulf was handsy on him, touching everwhere he could; shoulders, chest, biceps, stomach, not to mention his cock. He was weak in the knees from feeling the need from his boyfriend that he felt for his boyfriend as well. 

He buried himself back into Gulf's warm embrace and kissed him again, and they were nothing but hot breaths and whimpers. Every one of Gulf's moans he swallowed and hugged closely in his heart where it belonged. Now finally free of clothes, he could press down onto the naked body underneath him and feel everything, how warm Gulf was and how needy he was, and even the way he shivered against him. Large veiny hands no longer had to hold back, and so he took the pleasure to touch his boyfriend all over. He moved them over his cute pudgy stomach and up to his chest where he teasingly tweaked a nipple, earning him another moan against his lips, and he smirked. How long had Gulf been touching himself while he was gone? The image was still very fresh in his mind. Gulf was already a little sweaty and he was leaking again their stomach and it was the best sensation ever.

"Mhmm! Gulf, please.." 

Now it was his time to beg, because Gulf's hand was moving rapidly between his legs, twisting over the head with every stroke, and he couldn't stop himself from moving his hips to the sensation. It felt so good and he moved a hand up to place it on his lover's soft cheek, holding him as close as possible. He was gonna cum soon if he didn't stop, and he didn't want this to end just yet. Though he wasn't sure if he was begging Gulf to stop or to continue. A part of him wanted to cum so badly RIGHT NOW, but he wanted more than that.

"I'm gonna cum, Gulf, please," he said in the raspy voice he always got for Gulf and softly moved away his hand from his cock. The other whined in response and he smiled at him. "You can touch more soon, baby, but I don't wanna cum yet." Gulf was still sulky and made grabby hands at him which was the cutest thing he had EVER seen, and he grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers, and placed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. That seemed to make Gulf relax, he could feel all tension leave his beautiful body, leaving him soft and pliant for his boyfriend, and that turned him on even more. Gulf gave himself so easily to him as if it was a relief to do so. 

His roamed his eyes over the full course meal underneath him and felt a shudder. This was his. HIS. He no longer had to hold back on touching his boyfriend. Who cared. He wanted to make him moan and cum over and over again for hours. 

He didn't hold back on taking what he wanted and licked into Gulf's ear before nibbling at the earlobe and Gulf shivered with a tiny hitch of breath. He loved feeling and hearing Gulf's responses to him, Gulf only responded to him and him only, his boyfriend, the only one who was allowed to do this to him. Moving down the collumn of his neck Mew nibbled at the skin and started sucking hickies all over. It had been way too long since he had marked what was his. He then found that special sensitive spot and sucked on that too, and Gulf keened at that and tightened his grip on his hands. When he glanced up at the other, he seemed to be gone in pleasure. His eyes were closed and his head tilted to the side, mouth open in little sweet breaths and moans. He fucking loved that expression. 

"I wanna touch too," he whispered into Gulf's ear, and a smile spread on Gulf's lips; "Do it, I'm all yours."

Fuck, how did the man expect him to ever survive these attacks?

I was as if he had been struck by the lightning and started moving in a more rapid pace down Gulf's, pressing kisses all over the chocolate skin that shivered for him. He needed more and more and more, and that was all he could think about and feel. He wanted to take his time with his boyfriend and make him wild, pleasure him for hours, but right now there was something he needed too.

Gulf moaned when he played with his nipples and licked and bit at them, he even arched his back into Mew's mouth which made him smile, and he continued down to give his cute stomach a few kisses, before he finally descended to his destination; between Gulf's legs.

Those legs were a work of art and Gulf always had to fucking torture him with them, because he often wore shorts, and then he would bend over and show him his peachy ass..

At that thought Mew grabbed a globe in each hand and squeezed, earning a whimper from Gulf, before he ran his touches all over his legs. Such smooth, creamy thighs. He could see, even feel how the muscles contracted underneath his touch as if it was almost too much to handle. He needed a taste NOW.

And so he buried himself in between Gulf's legs and paid respects to the thighs he loved so much. He began kissing from the knee and ever so slowly further and further down until he reached that nice sensitive spot there was his lover's inner thighs. He smelled so good here, still sweet but also musky, and sucked on the sweet treat to create a wonderful deep colored mark there to show where he had been, before he lapped at it with his tounge. Gulf writhed and moaned and squeezed the sheets. He knew how sensitive Gulf's inner thighs were, so he always took his time with them. He remembered back to when they had taken a little vacation together, they had stayed at a hotel on the beack and Mew hadn't bothered to shave that day. Apparently Gulf had liked the sensation of his little stubbles on his thighs and had wiggled around extra much from the feeling. He needed to do that again. Soon.

He sucked a few more marks into the skin and then did the same to the other thigh and kissed it one last time before he glanced upon the hole there was wet and winking at him with need. He swallowed thickly. Gulf had fingered himself. He had actually fingered himself on this very bed. A part of him couldn't stop feeling a bit jealous at that. It was his fingers that belonged in there, HE wanted to make Gulf feel good. 

He noticed the lube was laying on the bed beside them, apparently he had completely zoned in on his boyfriend and nothing else what he had seen, which wasn't a surprise, so he hadn't noticed the lube there, waiting for him to use it. And so he reached for it and squeezed some of it out into his hand. He let it warm up a little before he took a deep breath and braced himself for what was coming, and he wasn't even the one who was gonna get fingered. 

As soon as his finger breached the muscle and buried itself into Gulf's hole, the man responded with another whimper. Damn, Gulf's sounds were so cute and yet so sexy making him want to devour him. Mew couldn't stop a groan from emerging from deep within his chest. The feeling of Gulf's heat around his fingers were something else. He loved fingering Gulf. It gave him a tease at what he would feel once he would sink into him and feel nothing but that tight heat, and yet still so soft as Gulf was himself. 

"Gulf, how long have you been doing this?" It took nothing for his finger to sink in, so he pushed in another finger and felt the space grow a little tighter. Gulf had already prepared himself good.

"I don't know," Gulf whined, "I just needed you." 

So Gulf wanted the feeling of Mew being inside him even though it wouldn't be the same. He felt his heart flutter at that.

"You no longer need to wait, baby. Just relax and I'll give you what you need."

He looked up at his boyfriend with a smile and blew a kiss at him which earned him the softest smile in return, and he wanted to kiss that smile. Since he had the power of doing so, he leaned up quickly and kissed those delicious lips, before he descended back in between Gulf's legs and swallowed his cock down his throat.

"Ah! Nhnn, Phi.." 

Kissing Gulf's mouth and having his cock in his throat were two very different sensations. Gulf's lips were soft and pillowy. His cock was hard and leaking. Still both sensations were amazing and he never wanted to be without them. 

He opened his throat for Gulf's cock and began moving his head up and down. He was slow at first and hummed at doing something he had missed a lot since they had started this stupid bet. However, Gulf quickly began to thrust his hips upwards, and so he moved in a quicker pace and sucked around the length which made Gulf shudder and moan. 

Meanwhile he moved his long fingers inside of the other in the same pace, and it was a wonderful sensation to experience both having Gulf's cock down his throat, and then feel the tight heat of his insides squeezing his fingers. He poked around the softness for a little before he found what he searched for.

"Mew!! Fuck, ah!.." He knew all the signs of the pleasure that ran through Gulf's body once he touched his sweet spot. It was the way he moaned needily and wiggled his hips, even started pushing down onto his fingers for more, and his thigh muslces always trembled as if he was holding himself back from moving with the fingers inside of him.

Mew hummed around Gulf's length and licked into the slit, and he watched his boyfriend shiver and moan. He could taste the precum on his tounge. He knew how much Gulf loved when he both sucked him and fingered him. It was the double sensation of Mew's hot mouth around him which Mew had quickly found out he had a weakness for, and then his fingers poking at his spot and stroking his insides. The combination always made Gulf cum a little faster, and that was exactly what he wanted right now; to make Gulf cum down his throat.

"Mew, please.." His lover begged and tugged at his hair which made him moan around his cock, and at that Gulf thrusted a little into his mouth. Gulf was so close, so damn close, he could feel how he tightened around his fingers, and the way he grabbed at his hair said enough. Meanwhile, Mew's cock was leaking against the sheets and wanted to cum too, but not yet, he told himself, Gulf first!

It took only another suck while stroking Gulf's prostate before Gulf arched his back and moaned his name while he spilled into his throat. The creamy liquid tasted bitter and he loved the taste. He watched his boyfriend as he came undone and felt so damn close to cumming himself just at the sight and at the way Gulf was screaming "Meeww!!" to the heavens with nothing but pleasure wrapped around every letter.

He brought Gulf through his intense orgasm with a few more sucks before he shivered from sensitivity, and he gently pulled his fingers out of him and swallowed the cum in his mouth and throat. Gulf watched with hot bedroom eyes as he did and licked his lips for anymore traces of the liquid, and then made grabby hands at him again. 

With a smile Mew wrapped his arms around his lover and squeezed him tight, and pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"Was that what you wanted?" He asked teasingly, and Gulf smiled back at him and shook his head. "I want more," Gulf said. 

"Damn, my baby is so needy." 

It was with a smile that he leaned down to kiss the man he loved slowly and deeply, neither of them caring one bit about where they had just been, and Gulf held him close with his arms around his shoulders. Everything in his lower belly felt tight and he really needed to cum, but that was secondary to this lovely moment with his boyfriend.

"I knew you would give in," Gulf said and smirked at him as if he had won something, and then Mew realised..he had won something. He had won the bet! He had touched Gulf first! And if he knew his own brat right..

"Wait..you planned that? You MADE me touch you?" A part of him shouldn't be this stunned because he knew Gulf was the devil himself. A cute devil. The cutest devil in the whole world.

Gulf giggled cutely but with a smirk on his red, swollen lips, showing Mew just how cute of a devil he could be.

"Maybe I did.."

"You so did! You brat!" If Gulf was ticklish he would have tickled him right now, and tickled hims REAL GOOD. He deserved it.

"So now you owe me anything I want," the other responded, so smug about his achievement, and Mew had to give it to him. Of course he couldn't stop touching his boyfriend when he was laying there on the bed, begging him and whimpering his name like that while being naked and his legs spread wide for him to enter. 

"Hmm..so what do you want?"

"Well, hmm.." Gulf pretended to think as he pulled Mew closer, before he smiled wide; "You."

The answer made his chest feel like it was about to explode. Even though he had a brat, he had the most WONDERFUL brat, and he didn't want to exchange him for another. NEVER.

With a loving smile Mew leaned down to kiss Gulf again, but this time it was longer, it was sweeter and softer, and filled with all the love he had for him. He felt the same back in return and his heart fluttered with happiness. He was so damn happy he felt like he was gonna explode.

"I love you, Mew." He loved to hear those magical words. It was like he was living a dream, but it wasn't a dream, because Gulf was his reality, a WONDERFUL reality. 

"I love you, Gulf."

He admired his boyfriend who looked up at him with so much love in his eyes, and gently stroked his hair away from his face, before he leaned back down to give him another kiss, and wrapped him up tight in his embrace. He would never let him leave, and now he was gonna show his love for his Yai Nong for hours and hours. 


End file.
